mushrooms_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Catalyst
The Spell Catalyst is an item added in version 0.0.4 of Mushrooms Mod. Spell Catalysts only stack up to 16 in a stack. They are used in conjunction with the Spell Altar to craft Spells. They comes in 5 usable tiers, plus 1 raw tier. Obtaining Obtaining a spell catalyst is a fairly simple task. One must only surround an Argonite Ingot with Creameatealion Powder and Lubarian Powder. These can be placed in any orientation. Both the above and below image show valid ways of crafting a raw spell catalyst. The raw spell catalyst is an object deeply tied to magic, as it contains all three of the Ingots of Lubar. However, to make it actually useful, it's going to need more charge provided by various Powders. In this case, to make the first tier of spell catalyst, Argonite Powder provides the strongest magical force. Using the Deactivated forms of Creameatealion Powder (Top-Left and Bottom-Right) and Lubarian Powder (Top-Right and Bottom-Left), the spell catalyst gains the power to be used to craft a spell on the Spell Altar. The first tier of Spell Catalysts is great for making basic spells and all, but as you grow more powerful, better spells become a critical part of being a Wizard. Thus, stronger spell catalysts are needed. The second tier of Spell Catalyst is crafted from a tier 1 spell catalyst, but this time using the more advanced forms of Argonite Powder (Reinforced Argonite Powder on the Left and Right, Brittle Argonite Powder on the Top and Bottom) to get a stronger charge, as well as the full forms of Creameatealion Powder (Top-Left and Bottom-Right) and Lubarian Powder (Top-Right and Bottom-Left). After the second tier of Spell Catalyst, the basic powders fail to be enough to get a stronger magical force out of the Spell Catalyst. Thus, Endergized Powder must be combined with Argonite Powder to create a magical field unrivaled by any other Catalyst made thus far! This third catalyst has proved to be extraordinarily powerful indeed, but we can still make that magical field it emanates slightly stronger! By using the newly-discovered Supercharged Powder in conjunction with more Endergized Powder, the Spell Catalyst can be infused with the very power of the Primordial End itself! This fourth catalyst is the strongest Spell Catalyst you have been able to work out how to craft. However, there is a fifth tier that is carried by the strongest beings in the Realm. Conquering these beings can sometimes yield one of their Tier 5 Spell Catalysts. These catalysts are especially useful because they guarantee an Ancient or Primordial spell when used in Spell Crafting! Usage The Spell Catalyst is used in conjunction with the Spell Altar to craft Spells. Right clicking on the Spell Altar with any of the 5 tiers of active Spell Catalysts while having enough experience will convert the Spell Catalyst into a fully-functional Spell. The experience costs for each tier of Spell Catalyst is listed below: Each tier has its own weight towards crafting a Common, Ancient, or Primordial spell. (Lower Weights are less common.) (Common magic is likely to be split into power tiers in a future update) The weights for each tier are listed below: Right clicking on the spell altar with an active Spell Catalyst will consume the catalyst and the required amount of experience, and it will spawn in the spell that was crafted as an item above the Spell Altar. It can then be picked up and used as a fully-functional spell.